


Who are you calling "yours"

by Oofthisisabadidea



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Argonavis is protective, M/M, Ren and Nayuta are dating, Stalking, this is just all crack i swear, yuuto gets his shit rocked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oofthisisabadidea/pseuds/Oofthisisabadidea
Summary: Yuuto is back to his hobby of stalking people when he's worried, and this time he's roped all of Argonavis into it!
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Who are you calling "yours"

“Ren just left on his date with Nayuta!” Banri announced opening the door to submariner. Yuuto and Rio nodded to this as Wataru sighed and rolled his eyes, already knowing what was about to happen. 

“Everyone got their disguises ready?” Rio asked plastering a fake mustache to his face and adorning a pair of comically large sunglasses. The other two boys pulled on similarly ridiculous disguises while Wataru simply pulled his hood over his head with another loud sigh.

“Alright let's go stalk- I mean follow- I mean make sure Ren is okay on his date!” Yuuto announced jumping on the table and pointing into the distance like some kind of pirate pointing towards land. Banri and Rio nodded with determined faces and Wataru dropped his head into his hand with embarrassment.

“Do we really have to do this?” He asked. Stalking Ren was one of the things he just couldn’t get behind, yet he always seemed to get dragged into it either way. He knew that it was all done with good intentions in mind, but it usually just ended up for the worst, and he was sure Nayuta had noticed them being followed by now. Wataru usually had to give him an apologetic smile when he whipped around and stopped them, but he wasn’t sure if Nayuta really got the message from him.

“Of course we have to do this!” The three boys yelled in unison. “How will we make sure Nayuta is treating Ren right if we don't?” Rio and Yuuto yelled as Banri yelled “How will I get in on this juicy gossip without following them!?”. The three boys heads swiveled to stare at each other before banri stuttered, “Y-yeah that too…” With an awkward smile. Wataru couldn’t help put face palm at this. 

“Anyways, lets go before we lose them!” Banri suddenly exclaimed, rushing out of the door along with the two other boys. Wataru sighed again before promptly following. The group raced down the street to catch up with the two boys before rounding a corner and almost being spotted, the four stumbled as they tried to quickly turn and jump into the nearby bushes. In the distance they could see Ren and Nayuta’s backs walking side by side, Nayuta’s head turned around glaring right at them. 

“Well mission failed, we’ve already been spotted so let's go home.” Wataru shrugged with a smile and made a move to stand up, but was quickly grabbed by Yuuto and pulled back to the floor. 

“We can’t know for sure he’s seen us.” Yuuto reasoned and the other boys nodded in agreement. Wataru gave a blank stare before screaming,

“He’s literally looking right at us!” 

“Well now he is! You just revealed our location by screaming like that!” Yuuto huffed. Wataru backed away before crouching into an almost bowing position and bashing his head into the dirt. The other boys let out small yelps of surprise as Wataru raised his head again.

“Yes, you’re totally right, it was my fault he saw us.” Wataru mumbled, his face devoid of all emotion. The other boys stared for a moment before Banri suddenly jumped up yelling,

“Look, They’re turning the corner! Let's go catch up!” The boys immediately forgot Wataru's outburst and leapt out of the bush. They ran down the street but as soon as they turned the corner Yuutos face connected with a certain Asahi Nayuta’s fist. He fell on the ground with a thud and began rolling around clutching his face in pain. Nayuta scowled down from above him and Ren stood behind him with a worried expression. 

“Why the hell are you following us!? Do you think we can’t see you!?” Nayuta shouted raising his fist again, ready to punch another one of the boys. Rio and Banris faces turned pale and they raised their hands in surrender as they slowly started to back away. Ren clutched Nayutas sleeve and stepped forward, but stayed silent. 

“Come on guys, let's go already! I told you this was a stupid idea!” Wataru scolded as he grabbed the back of Yuutos collar and started pulling him away across the floor. Yuuto choked and looked up to complain,

“You’re really going to drag a man who just got punched in the face!?” He whined, tears forming in his eyes.

“It’s what you deserve for stalking people!” Wataru yelled and smacked him on the top of his head earning another whine of pain. As he was being dragged he witnessed Ren grab his boyfriends hand and give a small peck on the cheek to calm him down. As Nayuta intertwined his fingers with Rens Yuuto couldn’t help but jump up and scream,

“Get your dirty mitts off our Ren before I sock ya in the mouth!” The other two boys cheered as Yuuto pulled away from Watarus grasp on his collar and jumped to try and karate kick Nayuta in the head, the cheering promptly stopped when Nayutas fist made contact with Yuutos groin and he was left writhing in agony on the floor once again.

“I’ll crush you!” Nayuta screamed trying to jump forward at Yuuto who was still rolling on the ground, luckily Ren had wrapped his arms around Nayutas waist and was pulling him back while pleading for him to stop. 

“Nayuta I think he’s already been beaten bad enough!” Ren reasoned, struggling to hold Nayuta back. 

“Nanahoshi, are you crazy!?” Nayuta stopped his attempts to kill Yuuto in favor of whirling around and gripping Rens shoulders desperately, “Your friends are fucking crazy! They’re stalking us for the millionth time on our date and you’re gonna act like that isn’t fucking weird?”

Ren avoided eye contact and instead stared at Yuuto still struggling on the floor. “Well I mean…” He didn’t have an answer that could make the situation any better. 

“Yeah that's what I thought.” Nayuta gave a dry smile and turned back around to the four boys. He plastered a scowl that could make a child cry on his face and continued with his fist raised in rage, “Get out of here before Nanahoshi realizes your all a group of fucking lunatics and gives me the OKAY to kill all of you.” 

At this Rio and Banri nodded, sprinting into the distance, and where soon followed by Wataru who waved backwards at Yuuto with a smile.. Yuuto sat on the floor gaping up at his friends shrinking backs as they ran away without him.

“Wait! Someone help!” He called in a desperate attempt as Nayuta approached, cracking his knuckles. “Ren help me!” he called out, tears streaming down his face, but ren just turned around.

“Sorry Yuuto, you kind of deserve it.” 

“What!?” Yuuto could feel his heart breaking as Nayuta lifted him from the floor by his collar and delivered a final blow that left the boy blacked out on the pavement.

“I feel kind of bad now…” Ren mumbled turning back around and crouching down by Yuutos side, poking him in the rib. “He is still alive right?”

“Maybe…” Nayuta mumbled before snapping into a much happier tone, “Anyways now that we’ve dealt with the nuisances let's actually finish our date.” Ren smiled up at him and stood back up besides him. Nayuta quickly wrapped his arm around the boys waist and the two of them walked down the street, completely forgetting they had left Yuuto pretty much for dead on the sidewalk.

**Author's Note:**

> srry this is short, i just became an employed person hehe but that means i have less time for this, I'm still accepting any ideas for Nayuren stories if yall have any but I prob won't get to everything now since im a bit more busy


End file.
